Nohr
Nohr (暗夜王国 Anya Ōkoku lit. Anya Kingdom also called the Dark Night Kingdom in the Japanese version) is a nation in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile The Kingdom of Nohr was founded by the humans loyal to the Dusk Dragon, who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Vein and land to build their country. Its capital is the city of Windmire, with the royal residence of Castle Krakenburg at its heart. Nohr is located west of Hoshido and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Nestra. At least two tribes, the Ice Tribe and the Wolfskin, make their homes within Nohrian territory. Wyverns can only be found in Nohr. In contrast to the lush, sunny lands of Hoshido, Nohr suffers from unusually poor weather conditions. Contrary to popular belief, the sun does occasionally shine over Nohr, but most of the time the skies are deeply overcast and stormy. The lack of sunlight fosters a tundra-like climate where only the hardiest plants can grow, resulting in continually poor crop yields and frequent food shortages. Law and order have also steadily eroded over the years despite the iron grip of the glory-seeking Nohrian monarchs. Consequently, most Nohrians remain indoors or underground; according to Shura, only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. The line of sucession seems to favor the eldest royal, regardless of gender. In case of death of the former, the crown goes to the next oldest. However, one can give up the title to another of the royal lineage if they desire to, as evidenced in Birthright. History Several years before the events of Fates, tension was high in the Nohrian Royal family. King Garon had multiple concubines, each producing their own child. Unfortunately, a power struggle ensured, leading to the concubines attempting to rid Garon of his other children in hopes of gaining favor with him through their own. However, not all of the royal children died due to this conflict; some of them were executed, taken by Hoshido, or killed in battle insteadFire Emblem Fates Drama CD. After many years of bloodshed, poisonings, and assassinations, only four children remained: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. These events eventually lead to King Garon becoming hardened and disdainful. Relations between Nohr and its rival Hoshido were long fraught with tension, as Nohr envied Hoshido's bountiful lands. King Garon offered to meet King Sumeragi in Cheve, ostensibly to resolve the differences between their two nations. King Sumeragi brought the Avatar along with him, per Garon's request. However, this parley was merely a trap and King Sumeragi was ambushed and killed protecting the Avatar. The Avatar was kidnapped by King Garon and sent to the Northern Fortress to be raised in isolation, losing all memory of their time in Hoshido and their origins in the process. In retaliation, Hoshidan ninjas kidnapped the Nohrian princess Azura, daughter of Garon's second wife Arete, who hailed from Valla. Over the following years, Nohr and Hoshido frequently skirmished, with all-out war prevented only by a magical barrier crafted by Queen Mikoto; the barrier caused any Nohrian soldiers who crossed it to lose their will to fight. To counter this, Nohr's mages created the Faceless, constructs of flesh who lacked souls and free will, allowing them to retain their aggression beyond the barrier and attack Hoshido. However, the Faceless lacked the intelligence and coordination of a human army, limiting the damage they could inflict. However, Mikoto was killed by a Hooded Man, destroying the barrier, and allowing for full-scale war between the two kingdoms. In the "Before Awakening" DLC mission, which takes place literally minutes before Fire Emblem Awakening, Chrom reveals that both Hoshido and Nohr are well-known, and considered mythical kingdoms to Ylisse and its inhabitants. Notable locations * Castle Krakenburg - The royal castle. * Northern Fortress - The fortress where the Avatar was raised. * Clarkenstein - A villa located within the royal castle, in which the royal family lives. * Macarath * Woods of the Forlorn - A deep, dark, and dank forest teeming with Faceless. * Windmire - The capital city of Nohr. * Fort Dragonfall - A famous Nohrian stronghold said to be built using the remains of a dragon. Family Tree |KA = |U = }} |U = |CA = |LE = |EL = }} |FO = }} Known people from Nohr Royalty *Avatar - Adopted prince/princess *Azura - Princess of Nohr. She was kidnapped and raised by Hoshido. *Xander - Adopted elder brother of the Avatar and the eldest Nohr royalty sibling. A Paladin who wields the sword Siegfried, a legendary blade wreathed in dark flames. *Camilla - The Avatar's elder adopted sister and a Malig Knight. *Leo - The Avatar's younger adopted brother. A Dark Knight who wields the legendary tome of nature incarnate, Brynhildr. *Elise - The Avatar's youngest adopted sibling and a Troubadour. *Garon - The king of Nohr. *Katerina - King Garon's first wife, late queen of Nohr and Xander's mother. *Arete - Azura's mother and second wife of King Garon. Retainers *Effie - A Knight who serves Princess Elise. *Jakob - A Butler serving the Avatar. *Felicia - A Maid in service of the Avatar. *Flora - Felicia's sister and a Maid of the Avatar. *Gunter - A Great Knight and the Avatar's caretaker. *Arthur - Elise’s subordinate. A Fighter. *Beruka - A female Wyvern Rider who works under Camilla. *Niles - A former Thief who now serves Prince Leo. *Peri - A female Cavalier and Prince Xander's subordinate. Other Nohrians *Silas - A Cavalier who has known the Avatar since childhood. *Nyx - A Dark Mage who works as a fortune teller. *Scarlet - A crimson-armored Wyvern Lord from the Principality of Cheve and the leader of a group of rebels that oppose Garon's rule. *Iago - One of King Garon's subordinates. A Sorcerer. *Hans - One of King Garon's subordinates. A Fighter. *Zola - A Dark Mage who disguises himself as Izana. *Daniela - A Strategist sent to guard the Nohrian border. *Charlotte - A mercenary who works at the border. A Fighter. *Benny - A mercenary who works at the border. A Knight. *Nichol - An apathetic Malig Knight who has a strong will to survive. *Candace - An Adventurer who is famous across Nohr. *Shade - A Dark Mage who debuted in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Etymology Anya literally means Dark Night in Japanese. Nohr appears to be a deformation of the french word Noir meaning Black. This refers back to Nohr's other name, the Black Kingdom. Trivia *Nohr is based on feudal European kingdoms, but primarily draws certain aesthetic and cultural details, such as armor, architecture, and the emphasis on achieving glory, from the Roman and Greek empires. Furthermore, Stoneborn enemies have faces based on the Roman sculpture The Mouth of Truth, and the character of Xander is inspired by the legendary Alexander the Great, a Macedonian king and conqueror. **Other European elements vary, but include French etymologies (Nohr itself and several Nohrian characters) and Norse mythology (Nohrian divine weapons and several Tome names). **In addition to this, Nohr features themes reminiscent of Scotland, particularly noticeable in the soundtrack due to the music style, which includes bagpipes. *In-game, black roses represent Nohr. *All of the Nohrian royal siblings appear in classes with mounts. Reference Gallery Kingdom_of_Nohr_Official_Artwork.png|Official artwork of Nohr Feif-nohr.jpg|Windmire, the Nohrian capital city. Castle Krakenburg is within the higher-walled, circular enclosure left of center. de:Nohr fr:Nohr Category:Locations Category:Nations